Lisa Silver
Lisa Silver is an extremely popular cheerleader at Pearl Bailey High School in and is one of Steve Smith's classmates the television series American Dad!. In the pilot episode, she and Steve briefly dated although Lisa wouldn't even kiss Steve as he is "repulsive". She is one of the main antagonists in the Season 4 episode "Escape From Pearl Bailey". She is voiced by Carmen Electra in the pilot episode and Elizabeth Banks starting with the episode "1600 Candles". Role in Escape From Pearl Bailey Lisa Silver is running for Student Council President, though she is clearly corrupt. Steve tries to persuade Debbie to run against her, which she accepts after learning that Lisa spent the school's money for fetal pigs on hiring a Hollywood hairdresser and a live buffalo. Steve works extremely hard to get support, neglecting his friends. Though Debbie seems to be winning, someone posts a slam page and she loses. Steve determines that it was Lisa and her friends and executes an elaborate revenge scheme financed by pawning Toshi's family katana. Using a mask, Steve exacts his revenge on the cool girls in a parody of Navajo Joe. On Amy, he has a buffalo excrete on her, with laxative; Janet, having her left leg filled with fat during her liposuction; and last Lisa, infecting her with oral herpes by giving her teddy bear to a prostitute and then letting her smother the bear in her sleep. However, Debbie is horrified at his actions and dumps him. Steve later learns that his friends posted the smear page, as he was spending a lot of time with Debbie and they wanted him back. This backfires on the three as Steve rails at them, telling them that their friendship is over and Steve attacks Snot. At this point, Lisa and all the cool kids learn that Steve was the culprit, having traced his purchase of the mask, try to beat up Steve and his friends. Barney Pandora As Steve and his friends try to escape from the school, Principal Lewis abuses his power and makes an announcement to the various cliques in the school to catch them, offering a $500 dollar reward. They get past some of the cliques, but when they stumble into Goth territory, Debbie tells her friends to let Steve go, understanding why he did what he did. But her Goth friends were going to turn Steve's friends to the popular people, so Steve decide to go with them but Debbie decides to let them all go. They distract the other cliques by dancing in their way. They make it outside, but the cool kids cut them off from Francine and they get cornered in the school bus. They leap out of the bus to go out in a blaze of glory; as the screen freeze-frames, we hear Steve shouting "We're not taking any of them with us!" along with the sound of several punches landing at once. It is unknown if Steve still likes Lisa due to the events of "Escape from Pearl Bailey". As a result, she contracted the herpes simplex virus, suffering from an outbreak of blisters on her lips and around her mouth. Gallery Lisa Silver & Stan Smith.jpg 1ajn01 136 small.jpg Lisasilverad.jpg image234291yhi.jpg|Fine, than will just beat you all up Category:American Dad! Villains Category:Teenage Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Comedy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Sitcom villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:Anti Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Bullies Category:Abusers Category:Anti-Villain Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Provoker Category:On & Off Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Living Villains Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Athletic Villains Category:Jerks Category:True Neutral Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Humans Category:Femme Fatale Category:Nemesis Category:Rivals Category:Psychopath Category:Grey Zone Category:Greedy Villains Category:Delusional Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Archenemy Category:Leader